1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporated fuel treatment system for a motorcycle, and a motorcycle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an evaporation system formed in a compact manner, in which a canister is disposed in a rear of a cylinder block and above a crankcase of an engine, and an air filter is disposed between the cylinder block and the canister, and to a motorcycle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
The evaporated fuel treatment system, which is ordinarily known as an evaporation system, prevents evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank from evaporating into the outside air and supplies the evaporated fuel to an internal combustion engine.
In such known evaporation system, ordinarily a canister is disposed in the vicinity of a center stand, and a fresh air filter for purifying fresh air introduced into the canister is disposed under a carburetor. An example of such evaporation system is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52659. However, in this case, there is a problem in that since the canister and the fresh air filter are spaced apart from each other, the connected pipes become longer.
The present has been made to overcome such drawbacks of the existing evaporation system. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to form an evaporation system in a compact manner using a layout space above a crankcase.